DBX: Vegeta vs Satsuki Kiryuin
DBX Vegeta vs Satsuki Kiryuin (2).jpg DBX Vegeta vs Satsuki Kiryuin.jpg El Vergueta vs Cejotas.jpg El Vergueta vs Cejotas WTF.jpg Orgullo de la mas alta clase DBX - Ciudad Crossover - Estadio Platinum (Empieza a sonar Just Another Hero ) El Estadio Platinum era estadio mas grande y tecnológico de la ciudad, este era usado para eventos deportivos de todo tipo, desde partidos de Fútbol hasta juegos de baseball, pero ese día se estaba llevando un torneo, el cual había reunido a muchos de los mejores guerreros de la ciudad y del planeta. En esos momentos se estaba llevando el combate para decidir al ganador de torneo, siendo el combate entre el héroe de Rango-A, Endeavor, y nadie menos que el principe de los saiyajins, Vegeta. Endeavor había luchado con todo contra el príncipe, pero este apenas había logrado hacerle algo daño a Vegeta, pero este negaba a rendirse, incluso de haber recibido varios golpes muy fuertes por parte del príncipe, lo cual empezaba a molestar al príncipe saiyajin, pero al mismo tiempo admiraba esa perseverancia de su rival. Vegeta decidió acabar la pelea de una vez por todas, lanzándole a Endeavor un Galick Gun, el cual dejo completamente fuera de combate. Anunciador: ¡'''El Ganador del Torneo Numero 24 de Ciudad Crossover es Vegeta! Vegeta se quedo en el centro de la arena del torneo con los brazos cruzados, mientras mucha gente festejaba sus victoria y gritaba su nombre, mientras otros lamentaban la victoria de Endeavor, pero estos últimos terminaban aceptando su derrotada. '''Anunciador: ¿Señor Vegeta, diganos, tiene lago que decir a sus fans? Vegeta: ¿Eso es todo? Anunciador: ¿Que quiere decir que si es todo? Vegeta: Lo digo porque no me puedo creer que eso haya sido mi ultimo desafió, ese robot que me toco en la semi-finales fue un mayor reto, y es por eso que estoy aquí. buscando un reto real. ¡Si hay alguien que quiera desafiarme ahora mismo, entonces alze la voz, ahora! El estadio se quedo en silencio, siendo el único sonido que se escuchaba era el como la gente susurraba por el pedido de un reto por parte del príncipe... hasta que... ???: Yo seré tu reto. Vegeta, el Anunciador, y todo el publico vieron que quien había hablado era nadie menos que Satsuki Kiryuin. Anunciador: '''Señorita Kiryuin, es un gran gusto tenerla con nosotros el día de hoy ¿Pero a que se refiere con lo que dijo? '''Vegeta: ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Ella quiere luchar conmigo. Anunciador: Señorita Kiryuin ¿Es cierto? ¿Acaso quiere pelear contra el participante Vegeta? Satsuki: Si, el quiere un desafió... Entonces yo seré su desafió. Anunciador: ¿Esto si que es inesperado. .. Pero antes, hay que saber que opina el publicó? ¡¿Ustedes que opinan nuestro querido publico?! Todo el publico grito de emoción como respuesta, ansiosos por la idea. Anunciador: ¡Eso es un si!¡Ya creo que ya conocen a los participantes!¡La Señorita Satsuki Kiryun, con su kamui, Junketsu, y el participante y ganador reciente del torneo, Vegeta! Tanto Vegeta y Satsuki se pusieron en lados opuestos del escenario. Anunciador: '''Como sabrán antes de cada combate, cambiamos la apariencia de la arena para que el combate que se lleve a cabo sea mas emocionante... La arena del torneo se abrió revelando el nuevo escenario, el cual era uno con grandes pedazos de rocas, algunos pocos arboles, y un pequeño lago. Vegeta y Satsuki entraron a la nueva arena, viéndose el uno al otro. '''Vegeta: Espero que cumplas de ser me un reto. Satsuki: Tu tranquilo... Satsuki se sincroniza con Junketsu, al mismo tiempo que saca su katana, la Bakuzan, y Vegeta se transforma en Super Saiyajin. (Empieza a sonar I Am All of Me - Metal Cover ) Satsuki: Sere mas que un reto. Vegeta: Eso espero, Mocosa. Anunciador sale de la arena. Anunciador: ¡Y comienzen! HERE WE GO! Vegeta y Satsuki va en uno contra el otro a toda velocidad. Vegeta trata de darle un derechazo a Satsuki, pero esta logra esquivar el ataque al dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Satsuki va contra Vegeta y logra hacerle un corte en el brazon. Satsuki trata de atacar a Vegeta una vez mas, pero el Príncipe logro interceptar el ataque con su puño derecho, comenzando un choque a gran velocidad entre la espada de Satsuki y los puños de Vegeta. Satsuki da un giro y trata de corta a Vegeta de manera vertical, pero Vegeta forma una X con sus brazos, bloqueando el ataque, para acto siguiente darle una patada en el estomago a Satsuki que la lanza contra la barrera de energía de la arena que evitaba que estos pudieran poner en peligro al publico. Vegeta vuela contra Satsuki, y trata de golpearla, pero esta logra esquivar el ataque al hacer su cabeza a la izquierda, haciendo que Vegeta golpeara la barrera de energía de la arena. Satsuki aprovecha y logra darle un fuerte derechazo a Vegeta en la mandíbula, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros. Satsuki aprovecha y le da una serie de golpes acompañados de cortes de su espada. Satsuki termina su asalto con un corte de su espada de manera horizontal, logrando hacer que la hoja de la espada cortara a través de la armadura de Vegeta, comenzando a salir sangre de la herida. Vegeta retrocede, y ahora muy molesto, se lanza contra Satsuki, la cual lo único que logra es bloquear un puñetazo al poner sus brazos en forma de X, pero lanzando un gemido de dolor por la fuerza del golpe lanzado por el Príncipe Saiyajin. Vegeta sonríe, cosa que Satsuki nota... otra cosa que nota es na bola de ki que tiene Vegeta en su otra mano. Satsuki no logra reaccionar a tiempo y recibe de manera directa el ataque, lanzándola al suelo. Vegeta toma vuela y empieza a cargar energía en sus dos manos. Vegeta empieza a lanzar muchas bolas de energía a dirección de Satsuki. Kiryuin se logra levantar a tiempo y comienza a esquivar las bolas de ki. Vegeta junta sus dos manos, las cuales comienzan a emanar una energía morada de estas. Vegeta: ¡Galick Gun! (Empieza a sonar Fierce battle against a mighty foe) Vegeta lanza el Galick Gun directo a Satsuki, la cual apenas y logra esquivar ataque a dar un salto. El ataque de Vegeta crea una gran cortina de humo, dejando a los espectadores de estadio y a todos los que miraban el combate desde televisión como serian Ryuko, Mako, y los 4 de Elite con la intriga su Satsuki logro sobrevivir al ataque... Vegeta cree que termino la pelea... sin embargo... Sin ningún aviso, lo que parece un gancho sale del humo y se enreda en la cintura de Vegeta. Algo dentro del humo hace que Vegeta baje al suelo y se estrelle contra este, y al hacerlo, el humo se disipa, revelando que Satsuki había logra sobrevivir al ataque. Kiryuin trata de empalar al Príncipe, pero este vuela, evitando el ataque, quedando al otro lado de la arena de combate. Satsuki: ¿Que pasa? Vegeta se queda viendo a Satsuki, mientras una sonrisa se le forma. (1:03) Vegeta y Satsuki cargaron contra el uno y el otro. chocando de entre los dos, creando una onda expansiva por el choque de sus golpes. Vegeta comenzó a tomar ventaja por sus conocimientos en artes marciales, no dejándole otra opción a Satsuki que ponerse a la defensiva y solo atacar en momentos que vea una apertura en los ataques de Vegeta para poder ella atacar. Vegeta prepara una boca de ki en sus manos, listo para lanzarla contra Satsuki, pero esta se logra dar cuanta y se hace aun lado, evitando ser impactada por el ataque. Satsuki ve una oportunidad de atacar a Vegeta, cosa que hace logrando impactarle un rodillazo en las costillas de la derecha. Vegeta retrocede por el dolor, momentos que Satsuki aprovecha logrando hacerle un corte vertical. logrando hacer otro corte que atravesó su armadura y llegando a su piel. Satsuki termina su ataque al darle una fuerte patada en el pecho a Vegeta que lo lanza hacia el pequeño lago de la arena. Satsuki se acerca al lago, creyendo que la pelea se acabo. Satsuki: Creo que se aca- Vegeta sale de lago con un grito de completa ira, al mismo tiempo se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2, también dándole un buen susto a Satsuki. Satsuki: ¡Oh mierda! Vegeta se le ve muy molesto. Vegeta: ¡Muy bien, Niña, si has dado un buen reto pero es hora que esto se termine! Vegeta vuela a toda velocidad contra una un en shock Satsuki, la cual antes que pudiera reaccionar, recibe una patada en la espalda que la lanza por los aires por el príncipe. Vegeta vuela a toda velocidad y se pone enfrente de Satsuki, al mismo tiempo que prepara una bola de ki de considerable tamaño en su mano derecha. Vegeta: ¡Big Bang Attack! Vegeta lanza su ataque, dándole de manera directa a Satsuki, la cual es lanzada con gran fuerza contra la arena del estadio, creando un cráter en esta. Satsuki abre los ojos con un gran dolor en el cuerpo, y al hacerlo, ve como Vegeta vuela a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo que concentra parte de su ki en su puno izquierdo. Satsuki abre los ojos como platos al ver esto, y apenas y logra esquivar el ataque de Vegeta, el cual impacta su puno contra la arena, destruyéndola en su totalidad por el el impacto. Vegeta vuela contra Satsuki, la cual usa una roca para impulsarse contra Vegeta. Pero antes que el principe haga algo, Satsuki se hace un lado al mismo tiempo una garras de color azul salen de los nudillos de su mano izquierda, logrando hacerle tres grandes cortes a vegeta en su brazo izquierdo, manchando parte de lo que queda de la arena con su sangre. Vegeta da un pequeño grito por el dolor y trata de golpear a Satsuki, pero esta logra bloquear el golpe, al mismo tiempo que esta trata también de golpear a Vegeta, pero este al igual que ella, atrapa su puño, pareciendo que quedan en un punto muerto, pero estos empiezan a chocar sus cabezas una y otra vez. thumb|centre|398px Las frentes de los dos empiezan a sangrar. Satsuki sabia que si seguían así, lo mas posible sea que vegeta gane, no dejándole de otra que usar una táctica un poco sucia pero que podría funcionar. Vegeta va a dar otro cabezazo, pero Satsuki se hace para atras, para paso siguiente atraerlo hacia ella y luego... (en slow motion) darle un rodillazo en sus... "Esferas del Dragón" (Incluso se escucha como un huevo se rompe) Dando Vegeta un chillido de dolor como respuesta. Todos los que miran la pelea vieron esto sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar, incluyendo Ryuko, Mako, y los 4 de Elite que veían la pelea desde la televisión. Ryuko: '''Demonios, Satsuki... No sabia que tenias ese lado. (Empieza a sonar The Power to resist) Satsuki le da una patada a Vegeta en el pecho, la cual lo lanza contra la barrera de la arena. Aprovechando que Vegeta esta aun distraído por el rodillazo que le dio, Satsuki va contra Vegeta, mientras activa en sus totalidad el modo Junketsu Zenkan. Satsuki trata de apuñalar a Vegeta, pero este toma vuelo y logra evitar el ataque. Ya estando a una buena altura, Vegeta comienza a lanzar bolas de ki contra Satsuki, la cual comienza a correr, esquivando las bolas de ki de Vegeta. Satsuki, usando la barrera de a arena, se impulsa y salta hacia Vegeta. '''SatsukI: ¡Junketsu Shippu Zenkan! Combinando ambos modos, Satsuki vuela hacia Vegeta, mientras esquiva las bolas de ki que este lanza y prepara su espada junto con sus garras. Vegeta cubre sus puños con Ki y vuela contra Satsuki, comenzando un choque entre las garras de esta contra los puños de Vegeta. Satsuki logro hacerle múltiples cortes a Vegeta en varias partes de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que Vegeta había logrado impactarle fuertes golpes en varias partes del cuerpo. Vegeta y satsuki se miraba al mismo tiempo que respiraban de manera entrecortada, pero ninguno de los dos se iba a rendir y mucho menos en ese momento que parecía el clímax de su pelea. Vegeta y Satsuki lanzan un grito de batalla y se lanzan el uno al otro. Satsuki trata de cortar a Vegeta, pero este esquiva o bloquea sus ataques, pasando los mismo con Vegeta, el cual lanzaba golpes contra Satsuki, pero esta esquivaba sus ataques. Satsuki con un grito de ira logra encajarle sus garras en la pierna derecha a Vegeta, haciéndolo gritar por el dolor. respondiendo con un punetazo directo al rostro de Satsuki. Satsuki saco sus garras de la pierna de Vegeta, comenzando a lanzar cortes como una bestia, al mismo tiempo que Vegeta respondía con golpes. Los ataques de ambos impactaban el uno al otro, quedando Vegeta con cortes en todo su cuerpo y Satsuki con moretones en todo su cuerpo. Eso era una pelea donde solo uno de ellos podia salir con vida. Satsuki logro cortar el rostro de Vegeta, haciendo que este quedara ciego de un ojo, respondiendo este con un grito de dolor y un puñetazo directo al rostro de Satsuki. Cada golpe o corte hacia que la sangre de ambos cayera a la arena o incluso a los espectadores, los cuales solo podían ver como Vegeta y Satsuki se mataban el uno al otro, al igual que lo que miraban la pelea por televisión. Ryuko ya no pudo aguantar mas y se puso a Senketsu para ir a ayudar a su hermana, pues a ese paso lo mas posible es que muriera por los golpes recibidos, al igual que Vegeta, el cual posiblemente no sobreviviera por la gran perdida de sangre por los cortes. Vegeta y Satsuki continuaban lanzando golpes y cortes, pero ahora solo eran por lanzar, no había ningún plan, solo matar. Vegeta y Satsuki lanzaron un ultimo grito, lanzando su ultimo ataque. (Quite la musica) Satsuki había logrado atravesar de lado a lado a Vegeta del lado derecho de su estomago... Mientras Vegeta la había dado un golpe directo al rostro a Satsuki con todas sus fuerzas, la cual al igual que Vegeta, tenia una expresión de completo shock. Junketsu regreso a su forma base, al mismo tiempo que Vegeta también, comenzando este y Satsuki (con Junketsu en su forma de uniforme) a caer hasta llegar al suelo de la arena. Un grupo de paramedicos se acercaron a los dos rápidamente, viendo que estos no se movían. Al revisar sus signos vitales, estos dieron un suspiro de alivio, ambos seguían con vida. Tanto Vegeta y Satsuki habían tenido mucha suerte. Satsuki no había logrado atravesar ningún órgano vital, mientras Vegeta no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para que el golpe que le dio a Satsuki fuera mortal. Ryuko al ver esto junto con Mako y los 4 de Elite salieron corriendo dirección al estadio, sin saber, que alguien mas también a esa dirección. DBX ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA EN...Categoría:Simbiothero Categoría:Anti-Héroe VS Anti-Héroe Categoría:Hombre VS Mujer Categoría:Batalla Anime Y Manga Categoría:DBX Fanon Categoría:DBX Fanon Completadas